I Didn't Do It!
by NachtMusik
Summary: Ojamajo Doremi fic inspired by the times my friend burnt her cookies. Anyway, someone has burnt the cookies at Maho Do and Majo Rika is not happy. Running away would be a sound idea..if the Ojamajo could.


I Didn't Do It!  
  
This time I bring you the glory that is Ojamajo Doremi! Before I do, I must give credit to where its due. Thanks Star Hedgehog for your really spiffy Doremi downloads. And thanks and a disclaimer for Toei, which brought Doremi into  
  
existence.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Doremi? I didn't think so!  
  
***  
  
It's a nice sun shiny day in a random place in Japan. Suddenly and without warning, disaster strikes!  
  
"Who was the bloody idiot who burned the cookies??!!" Majo Rika shouted above everything else.  
  
"Well, I'm out of here." Lala said and proceeded to leave until Hazuki (ZUKI!) stopped her with a question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Eh, you know how she gets when these kind of things happen." Lala waved bye, "I'll be in Vegas." Just then Majo Rika hopped in mad as...well, really mad! As mad as you could possible get when some bloody idiot leaves the cookies in the oven for too long.  
  
"Who dun it?!" She asked loudly, bluntly, and seriously. Everyone froze. Nobody moved, they just stared on from where they were sitting. "Who?"  
  
"Er..." Zuki tried to say something but decided against it at the last minute.  
  
"Zuki!"  
  
"HAI!" She nearly screamed out of fright.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"Why do I bother...who did it? Was it you?" Majo Rika was starting to sound like a drill Sargent now.  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
"You lie! Only a tweakermon like you would!"  
  
"But...I didn't..." she said meekly.  
  
"She's right, she didn't do it!" Momoko said, which was kind of a stupid thing to do.  
  
"Did you?" Rika glared at her.  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"Yes or no?" Majo Rika wanted to know and know now!  
  
"I don't know." Momoko answered. She meant that she didn't know who but that Zuki was innocent, even though Zuki was a terrible cook anyway.  
  
"Don't make me put you on as a cameo on Martha Stewart!"  
  
"No, anything but that!" Momoko screamed.  
  
"Then who did it?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know." Momoko said.  
  
"You think that excuses you from the investigation of the burnt cookies??" Major Rika said rather sternly.  
  
"Yes, I'm clueless! Therefore I should have no part in this."  
  
Major Rika thought about it for a moment. "Ok, you're free to go." Momoko was so happy that when she left she accedenlty ran into the door before opening it.  
  
"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Aiko commented. The girls watched Momoko stammer back and forth and finally opened the door.  
  
"Doremi." Major Rika was right in her face.  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! That's what they ALL say." She grabbed Doremi by her collar. "Come clean, pinky, and no one gets hurt!"  
  
"Ok, ok! The oven broke down and instead of using my magic or anything I did some rewiring, oh please don't kill me!"  
  
"Dang, how often does your brain cease working?" Aiko asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Doremi said in a serious tone.  
  
"Umm...no." She replied.  
  
Majo Rika went back into the kitchen and came out with a small gray kitten on her flying dust pan.  
  
"I found this in the oven wiring. Doremi, the next time you try to fix something, use tools." The little kitten flopped down on the floor, mewed and walked out.  
  
"I did use tools. I just never recalled the kitten as being in the tool box." Doremi said to herself.  
  
"Fluffy, come back!" Pop ran after the small kitten.  
  
"This never happened, right?" Aiko said to Doremi, Hazuki, and Onpu.  
  
"Right, so weren't we going to play cards or something?" Onpu said getting out a deck. For the rest of the evening they were punished by Rika and had to eat all the burnt cookies. On the good side, Hazuki beat them in their 20 round game of Go Fish.  
  
END  
  
What a sad world we live in where people like me write stuff like this. I had actually started this a few months back but never finished it until today. I only hope that in the end I don't get flamed to death by other OD fans. Ja 'til later. 


End file.
